DC and Marvel Crossover
by INSANExMIND
Summary: om and Vandal Savage join forces to make their world's a living nightmare. They discover a way to fuse their worlds and force their heroes and villains to face off in battles they have never seen before. Join me as they..BORING! HEY ITS DEADPOOL READ THE STORY SO YOU CAN SEE ME! I'M AWESOME SERIOUSLY! IT'S GOING TO BE FUN! All characters belong to DC, Marvel, and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Victor Von Doom's castle sat at the top of hill overlooking the small town in his kingdom of Latveria. His Doom bots patrolled his halls and his servo guards worked ever diligently on what ever task Doom had given them. Today he sat in his throne room calm and relaxed as he waited for his newest invention to click to life. His bots worked on his creation and for as long as it was on now he still had no response from it. Victor was about to give up and hatch a new plan when one of his bots came to get him. Victor stood slowly from his throne as his eagerness over took him."Well?" He asked his machine walking over to him.  
"I believe we have made contact with someone from another world." The bot answered him.  
"Hm, well then let's find out." He said as his pace quickened to a stride. He moved rapidly through his castle halls to his lab ready to discover what possibilities he had the potential to unlock. He reached the lab faster than he expected and pushed the metal doors open. The room echoed with the sound of electric crackling, and a monitor buzzed with static on a giant machine that his bots worked on continuously. He walked to the front and one of his bots placed another throne behind him which he sat in instinctively. "You said we may have found something yes? Then connect me to whom ever is there." He ordered. His hands shook with anticipation and he could barely contain a smile. The monitors picture came into focus and a man turned to look a bit surprised at what just happened. The two men looked at each other for a moment both not recognizing the person looking back at finally came to his senses as the thrill dwindled away and he realized they were sitting in silence. So he thought it best to introduce himself. "I am Doctor Victor Von Doom. Who may I ask am I speaking with?"  
"Victor Von Doom? I'm afraid that name is lost to me. More curious though is how you managed to find me, Doctor." The man replied not giving his name just yet.  
"Huh, well if I must this meeting is one of chance you see. I created a machine to speak across world's and you just happened to be on the receiving end Mr.?" Doom explained and calmly asked the man he was talking with.  
"Savage, Vandal Savage. Chance you say Doctor? Chance is something I am familiar with, but what it has in store is always the better question." Vandal answered back still intrigued by the man in the mask on his screen.  
"Well it can hold limitless possibilities but only under the right circumstances. For instance, what do you know of the agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D?" Doom asked waiting for the answer he was hoping would be nothing.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D? I'm afraid it doesn't exist." Savage answered back.  
Doom laughed hard at the answer he was given. His machine had worked and that meant there was no S.H.I.E.L.D or Nick Fury, but what of the others?"Forgive my out burst. It's always exciting when a new invention works. I wonder do you know of the Avengers or the Fantastic Four?" Doom asked as he collected himself.  
"Once again those names elude me. Should they mean something to me? These questions are becoming a nuisance." Savage responded growing impatient of this game his caller was playing.  
"No they aren't supposed to mean anything to you, but to me, to this world, they mean a great deal. The names I gave you are of the so-called heroes of my world. Fools with a twisted notion of peace and equality. Men and women who would defend these principles with their lives, and now I found a world where they don't exists. Where they were never born or dreamed of." Victor answered back calmly now and more collected of himself.  
"Ah I see, so to you then that would be equal to my world's Justice League, the Teen Titans and the like, and my guess is the groups I have mentioned aren't a thought in your world." Savage told him as he slowly started to pace side to side in his room."So I imagine that my assumption is correct, so tell me what good does it do to know our world's are here?"  
"Well I have plans that I can put into motion under two conditions. The first being whether you would work with me, and the second is whether or not your world has a sorcerer supreme who watches over the gateways to other dimensions and worlds." Doom told him as the wheels in his head began to spin, his plans coming to fruition before him.  
"Ah him I know of, in this world he is known as . An ancient Lord of Order who keeps balance in the world." Savage informed Doom.  
"In my world his name is Doctor Strange. So now that we know this, here is my proposal. Join me, we work together to build a device that when activated will forge our world's together. Our heroes will be lost and with luck they will destroy each other. If not we gather the so-called villains of our world and team up to remove them ourselves. Well Savage, what do you say?" Doom said standing to his feet and walking towards his screen.  
"I admit Victor, I'm intrigued, but a single device to do that much work could take some time to build. Instead build two a positive emission device and a negative one. They will attract each other and could be easier to make. My only problem is how do we deal with the sorcerer's?" Savage told him honestly impressed with this mans works and his drive.  
"A simple pulse bomb capable of cutting off the flow of magic in an area for a short time. At least long enough for us to do what we must. I can find how those S.H.I.E.L.D agents made neural inhibitors and change its purpose." Victor thought to himself. He could test it himself to see if his magic would work.  
"Indeed send over some schematics for that neural Inhibitor and we can get to work. After that killing those two and planting the mechanisms should be simple work. I can work on the negative and you the positive we share the data and then work from there. How does that sound?" Savage asked.  
"Agreed, I will send you the data on building this transdimensional communicator so we can stay in contact, after that I will send you any data we might need for this to work." Victor agreed and began to tell his bots to work.  
"Sounds like a plan. Looking forward to working with you Doctor." Savage said as a wide smile stretched across his face.  
"I as well Savage." Doom told him and cut off communications. Once Savage helped him meet his goal he would remove him from the picture. Doom would finally rule the world and there would be no heroes to defend it. He walked out the room laughing as his cape bellowed in the wind. He walked over to the window and looked out to the horizon knowing soon it would be a new one before one in which he was in control of.  
Vandal was impressed with the information he had received from Doom. He started work on building the communicator and then he would be able to use Doom to further his goals. He had an eternity to wait, plot, and act out his plans. This meeting might have moved him up a few years. Savage would sit atop a throne of dead bodies and rule the world. Nothing would stop him, but working with this man was definitely the next few months the two super villains exchanged data on their work and on the heroes and villains of their universe's. They learned strengths, weaknesses, and tactics employed by all of them. They discussed plan upon plan of ways to make their enemies suffer. To say the least the two men revelled in each others thoughts. After six short months of working together the geniuses finished both devices and a locator to find the right gateway to activate the machines. They were ready to set their plans in motion and nothing would stop them.  
Doom needed to keep S.H.I.E.L.D away from New York City so he sent a squadron of his servo bots and a Doom replica to Wakanda to pull the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D away so he could get to home. He knew the odds of the doctor being called away were slim since magic wasn't involved, but after equipping his armor with the magic dampener he would have little to fear from the sorcerer supreme. He would have to move quickly to stop him from calling S.H.I.E.L.D and having them ruining things. Perhaps killing the doctor would be the best answer after all. Doom sent his attack force to Wakanda and seated himself in his throne awaiting for a response from his attack force that S.H.I.E.L.D was in fact there. After a few hours the call came in, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were in Wakanda helping the Black Panther fend off an attack. He jumped from his throne and moved quickly to his transporter that would leave him in his embassy in New York City and from there he headed for his true goal, the Sanctum Santorum on Bleecker Street. Doom hoped that Savage would have the same luck in his attempt or all of this would be for nothing. Time was of the essence and so was stealth, this was what would leave him a king or have everything come crashing down.  
Vandal had made good use of the money he had accumulated over the past few centuries and paid off a few mercenaries, the league of shadows, and various other small time villains to cause a mess in the big cities where his heroes were from. He targeted Matropolis, Gotham, and Metro City for his attacks, while he used the tracker that they created to find the home of Doctor Fate. Once he found it he would have to set off the magic inhibitor as soon as Fate showed up, this would make dealing with the Lord of Order too easy. After traveling to Salem, Massachusetts to find the home of the Lord of order. He found its hiding place and entered the giant tower. Savage was impressed, tower was far larger on the inside then it had appeared outside. He cleared him mind and looked around for the gateway to Dooms universe. The two of them had developed trackers that could find each other and lead them to the gateways where they could activate the devices to fuse their worlds. He made his way around the interior and headed in the direction his tracker was leading him when suddenly a flash of light shone bright in the air above him, and a glowing Ank appeared and from the inside Doctor Fate manifested himself. A smile appeared on Savages face as he prepared himself for this.  
"This place is sacred and you were not invited here, what purpose do you have?" Doctor Fate said as the Ank behind him disappeared and he floated high above Vandal.  
"Ah, The great Doctor Fate. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. Here I thought you would be taller and more magical. My name is Vandal Savage and I was hoping you could help me find a door way to another dimension. You see I've grown bored of this one." Savage told him being as honest as he could.  
"The passage ways between world's are no joke and are not meant for the eyes of mortals, leave here now or I will remove you." Fates voice boomed all around the halls and passageways around the two men.  
"Now here I thought you heros were all about helping people. If you won't help I can just find it myself." Savage said as he walked ahead moving closer to Fate to make sure the magic inhibitor would hit him.  
"No this is when you leave!" Fate started to chant a spell and Savage quickly set off the magical inhibitor the pulse went off and hit Doctor Fate hard. The loss of magical energy in the area caused him to fall from the sky and hit the ground hard. Savage walked over slowly and unsheathed his long sword.  
"Shame how easy it is to defeat a lord of order when he can't use magic." Savage remarked happy to see that the bomb actually did work.  
"You have no idea what powers you..." Savage gave him a quick kick to the head knocking the helmet off and reverting back into Kent Nelson. The change took Savage by surprise. "Wasn't expecting that. Interesting how does that work?" Savage asked grabbing the old man by the throat and lifting him up into the air.  
"It matters little Savage, what ever you're planning. The league will stop you!" Kent told him struggling to fight off the man holding him, but Savage was far too strong for the elder man and with no magic there was nothing he could do.  
"You are right about one thing. It doesn't matter." Savage thrusts his sword into Kent's chest stabbing him through the heart. "But the league will have bigger things to worry about." Savage tossed the old man aside and looked over at the helmet. He picked it up and continued his journey further into the lair of the late Doctor Fate.  
Doom stood at the three-story house known to few as the Sanctum Santorum. He walked to door and melted the lock clean off, he knew causing blowing up the door to get in would push his plan backwards. He pushed the door open and walked into the house cautiously making sure he wasn't seen just yet. It was quiet as he entered and pushed the door shut behind him. Victor looked at his tracker and prepared himself for what might come. He made his way upstairs ignoring all the closed doors, they were of no importance he needed to find the right one, the only one he needed for his plan to succeed. As he made his way down a hallway a door behind him opened quickly and a bright light shown in as Doctor Strange entered the hall and made eye contact with Doom.  
"Good evening Victor, I wasn't expecting a house call from another doctor, so what can I help you with?" Strange asked being as kind as he could be. He knew Doom was powerful and didn't want to provoke him needlessly.  
"Hello Stephen do pardon my intrusion, I'm so used to S.H.I.E.L.D barging in on me I thought I would give it a try, but perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for a door." Doom answered him making light of his trespassing.  
"I can in fact help you with that, have you tried Home Depot, or perhaps IKEA? I hear they have great doors...mine how ever aren't toys for you." Stephen answered now more concerned with what Doom might be up to.  
"Hm you misunderstand doctor, I need a door to another world, dimension rather, and I know it would be easy for you to find it for me, but if you insist on being difficult. We can do this the hard way." Doom said threatening him.  
"I don't think you understand who you're threatening Doom! I am the Sorcerer Supreme." Stephen prepared himself and started to focus his magic to attack Doom. He knew holding back would mean his defeat here.  
Victor set off his magical inhibitor as Stephen began to prepare his attack. The pulse pushed Stephen back and left him dazed for a moment, after that he dropped to the ground clenching his hands as the pain returned to his hands that he did not feel for many years. Victor walked over to him and raised his hand blasting Strange with a bolt of lightning. Strange flew back and crashed into the wall behind him as more pain shoot through his body. The electric current traveled through every inch of his body, and without his magic there was little Stephen could do at this point to defend himself. He looked up at Doom as he walked over to him again and pointed a finger at him. A bright flash shone from the finger tip and then Strange felt an intense pain in his leg. Doom shot a laser from his finger that pierced right into Strange's right leg."Now then about that door doctor?" Doom asked.  
"...Ne..Never Victor. As long as I live, your plan shall not come to fruition. I will not let you succeed." Strange told him fighting back as much pain as he could.  
"What a shame Strange, I guess I have no choice but to end your life and find my door. I would've let you witness the new world I was about to create, but no one stands in the way of Doom!" Victor said placing his hand over the doctors head and laughed. Victor released one focused blast from his hand and took Strange's head clean off. Victor smiled over his triumph and looked down at the necklace Strange wore around his neck and saw an eye glowing and looking back up at him. The eye of Agamotto closed slowly and Victor pulled it over what was left of the doctors neck. He looked at his arm and a hologram popped up of where he needed to go to find the door. He climbed more stairs, traveled through halls, and finally found his door. His heart beat raced as he readied himself for the next part of his plan he started to set up the device for the fusion and waited to hear from Savage.  
Victor finally had finished setting up when his communicator went off with a message from Savage telling him he found his door. Victor told him the same, and the two men activated the start-up sequence and counted down in unison. It didn't take long for them activate, and the devices whirred into life. A low buzz sounded and then a boom rang out, like the sound of thunder before a heavy storm, and echoed all around them. The two devices kicked into life and pulled the doors off their hinges. A pulse emanated from the doors and shoot through both worlds joining them slowly together. The worlds around the two men began to change, but the pulse stretched further then they could have foreseen and it wasn't just their world's that began to collide but their entire universe's. Doom stood silent for a moment his cape blowing heavily from the rushing energy passing around him. He started to laugh softly and then began to laugh harder and more menacing. After a moment he calmed himself and said softly. "Now with this there is nothing that can stand in the way of Doom and my new world! This world will finally be long to Doom!"  
At the same time Savage watched as the same phenomenon happened around him. He smiled softly to himself and thought the same as Doom."There is no longer anything that can stand in my way. With this man's technology and power I will rule this new dying world."  
The pulses flew through out both universe's as the devices continued to pull and fused their worlds. The two men truly had no idea what they just unleashed. All of space twisted and melded together, planets, and cities became jumbled masses. Prisons were torn open and the inhabitants were released. From the simplest of mad men to the worst of locked up monsters. The world's they knew were changed now and might never be returned to normal. S.H.E.L.D and the Justice League had much greater problems to deal with now, and no clue where to start.  
Doom thought it best to return to Latveria so that if S.H.I.E.L.D did turn up he would be safe. He didn't need to worry about the devices being found they were set to destroy themselves after all was done. He turned and walked out the crumbling Sanctum Santorum and made his way down the shaking streets of Manhattan as another city began to appear around him. He made it back to his embassy and then teleported back to his castle and watched as his new horizon appeared just as he envisioned it.


	2. Chapter 2

The pulse rushed through outer space, warping it and fusing the two dimensions into one singular mass. The earth and many other planets throughout the galaxies shook as they were combined into one new planet. New york, Long Island and parts of New Jersey were shaken and broken as Metropolis manifested into it. Delaware became the new home to Gotham City and the inhabitants of Arkham. Many other cities mixed and meshed, but worse than that the civilians were thrown into the chaos. The heros who were fighting crimes and super villains were caught in the madness happening around them. The Wakandans, S.H.I.E.L.D, and the Avengers were still dealing with Dooms distraction when they were forced into a new confrontation as Gorilla City began to appear and fuse into Wakanda.  
Alarms blared on the helicarrier as the SHIELD agents ran frantically around the floating fortress. Nick Fury stood calm at the helm and stared out into the space before him watching the battle down below and the appearance of a whole new city. He closed his eye took a breath and turned to face his crew calm and collected as always.  
"Coulson, Hill, what the hell is going on out there? I need to get in touch with T'Challa now." Nick asked his two subordinates.  
"Not too sure boss, from what information we got some things are appearing out of thin air, but not just here it seems to be all over. Like all over the world." Coulson responded.  
"No one seems to know what it is sir." Maria Hill answered back as well.  
"Well I want to know! Get me answers ASAP. Get Richards and Tony on the line now!" Nick told them as he turned back to the window in front of him "Also get me in touch with Black Panther."  
"Got it boss" Coulson said running off to another part of the ship.  
"Yes Sir" Maria Hill following close behind him.  
Fury continued to watch the ongoing battle and gave his crew orders to help as best they could. Gorilla city began to take shape and become solid binding with the city of Wakanda, and then he saw it. People, no not people gorillas began running from their homes and started fighting the servo guards as they saw the Wakandans and S.H.I.E.L.D agents fighting as well. They heard an intercom burst on in the city and someone giving the Gorillas orders.  
"All civilians take cover. Find somewhere safe. We have no clue what's happening but find safety. Guards defend the city from those robots, and be cautious of the humans!" The voice echoed and kept repeating a few times before cutting off.  
Fury ran over to the nearest speaker and began to give orders.  
"Patch me in to Panther now!" Nick shouted at his crew. His crew worked quickly and got him connected to T'Challa. After a brief silence the com clicked open with the Black Panther.  
"This isn't the best time Nicholas. What is it?" T'Challa said as he answered his communicator. "You heard that message watch your targets and don't make any threats we need to get information from them about what's going on!" Nick answered back.  
"I will protect Wakanda at all cost if these gorillas are a danger to my people, I will stop them!" Panther told him. T'Challa was known for putting the needs of his people before anything else. That was how he ruled his kingdom.  
The com click off and Nick ordered the crew to get the speakers on he needed to find things out and fast before people started friendlies and causing more problems!  
"This is Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D all troops focus your attacks on the Servo guards and Doom! Do not engage the Gorillas. I want teams out there protecting ALL civilians both the Wakandans and the Gorillas. Move it out there!" Nick ordered his men. He got off the horn and called Coulson and Maria again.  
"Where's Reed or Stark? I need answers people." Nick asked his them.  
"Having problems getting through to Reed boss..no wait I got him. Patching him in now." Coulson answered as his com clicked off and static rang through and then cleared.  
"Nick, this is strange I'm not sure if you're seeing what I am, but it looks like a whole giant city is appearing all over New York City and stretching pretty darn far." Reed Richards told him.  
"Damn, so it's happening over there as well? What's going on Reed I need answers. We're in Wakanda dealing with your old pal Victor and his blasted robots, and now theirs a whole city full of talking gorillas in the mix!" Nick told him.  
"So this anomaly isn't specific to one spot. I'll start looking into it right away, but now there's a lot of rioting and fighting in the streets. People are running scared and need help. We're going to try to get things under control here but some back up would be nice." Reed told him.  
"Coulson find out who's nearby and active, and get them to help with crowd control. We have a serious problem on our hands." Nick told Coulson as the com cut off from Reed.  
"Sir still no word from Tony, but um we're getting a call." Maria told Nick looking very confused.  
"A call? A call from who Hill. Care to elaborate." Nick said as patience started to grow thin.  
"Well sir, it seems to be coming from space." She answered back.  
"From space, and this concerns you? Is it and S.W.O.R.D?" Nick said as he walked over to a nearby seat and sat down rubbing his forehead.  
"No sir that's the thing...I'm not sure who it is." Hill said trying to stay calm. A silence fell over the entire helicarrier and eyes fell to Nick.  
"Patch them in now." Nick said as he slowly rose to his feet. He didn't know who it was but if they had answered he was going to get them. After a moment the call was connected and everyone grew even more silent.  
"This is J'onn J'onzz of the Justice League watchtower. Whom ever you are we received a distress call from Gorilla City and we ask that you halt your attack immediately." J'onn's voice came over the com as he gave his warning to Nick. This made him a bit upset that someone would just assume they were the ones attacking.  
"Attack? You should at least get your facts straight. I am Director Nicholas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, and my job is to ensure the safety of this planet. I am NOT the one attacking and me and my men are risking our lives trying to stop the man who is. I'm trying to get ride of the robots attacking what's left of Wakanda and I'm assuming your Gorilla City. So you can ether help or stay out-of-the-way. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but im going to do my damn job. So what's it going to be am I going to be able to count on your Justice League or will you be getting in the way as well" Nick said as his anger got the better of him.  
"This... this attack was not your doing? My sincere apologies, we are trying to get a handle on many things and I made a rash statement. We will send a group to help you and Gorilla City as soon as we can get our transports working." J'onn said as apologetic as he could.  
"We have things under control here. You want to help give us some information on what's going on with the world and help out some other cities while you're at it." Nick ordered. He didn't know who this guy was but he wasn't about to have him make a mess of things.  
"We're trying to understand what's going on with our world as well, but we only have limited contact with a few of our allies. We're working on correcting that situation as best we can up here." J'onn said as he worked frantically on the space station.  
"Boss we got word from T'challa the servo bots are down, and it seems that the they were fighting..." Coulson interjected.  
"Ugh, Let me guess wasn't him. Another one of his Doom bots. Which means the real Doom could very well be up to something or could be behind this whole thing." Nick said even more agitated now then he was before.  
"Exactly, but the good news is T'Challa is speaking with the leader of that Gorilla City now that things are under control, more bad news I don't think he will be any help for a while boss." Coulson explained.  
"Panther, this is Fury get things settled here quickly please and make sure you're people are safe. We may need your help very soon. If you get any information about whats going on call me immediately. " Nick said as he opened a direct line to Black Panther.  
"Yes, you have Wakandas aid. I must go now there is much to discuss and make sure people and Gorilla are safe." He responded and ended the call.  
"Get this bird back to New York City, pronto! Are we still connected to that watch tower? If we are connect me now." Nick ordered and his crew got to work and reconnected him with J'onn. "J'onn if you have anyone in the New York City area who can help and have contact with them, send them this frequency. Better yet to keep things clear for both of us send them a message about us and let them know were going to get things under control there next. I don't know who you people are, and honestly i don't care, but I think we're going to need all the help we can get." Fury told him as he watched the helicarrier change its course.  
"I agree, but there is no New York City in my world. The direction you're moving to however is for Metropolis. I will contact Superman and let him know you're on the way there." J'onn said as the call was dropped yet again.  
"Superman? Metropolis? This is going to be one hell of a day. We still have contact with the New York City teams Hill?" Nick said as he walked back to his chair and sat down.  
"Getting some static sir but we do have contact with Avengers tower now." Maria told him. As she finished her sentence a call came in from Tony Stark.  
"Hey there's my second favorite super spy. Nick glad you decided to finally answer we have a huge mess out here and for once Hulk didn't do it." Tony joked making light of the situation as always.  
"Tony I honestly never thought I would be happy to hear your voice. Now so far I've been getting a lot of bad news. Please tell me you have good news and actually know what the hell is going on?" Fury asked him with a heavy sigh.  
"Um yea actually, giant city appeared out of no where, looks like a strange astrodimension rift pulled two worlds together. I didn't think it was that bad. Sad to say haven't found another me so if I had to guess we don't exist in the world being drawn here, or maybe we're being drawn there hard to tell. Oh and there are riots in the streets some heroes I've never even seen before are kicking ass. So how's that for good news?" Tony explained to him.  
"Well that's good news." Nick said slowly taking in everything he heard.  
"Yea, but bad news too. It looks like damage to some of your secret prisons happened because there are a lot of super powered baddies I know we locked up running around now. So the faster you can get here the better. Can't get in touch with anyone else right now, but I have JARVIS working on that as we speak. Now I gotta go, just saw a really sexy blonde fly by in a white one piece with some of the biggest boobs I've seen in a while. Time to make friends see you Nick." Tony said and ended the call.  
"Glad to see he has his priorities worked out. We need to move fast people who knows what's going on in New York City, and I want to know what Doom was up to and where he is now. We need answers from him right away." Nick said ordering the crew of the helicarrier.  
"Sir, I have repaired our communications we should be able to get in contact with all the Avengers now. I've also analyzed the pulse wave that knocked out our communications." JARVIS told Tony.  
"Great work JARVIS, patch the information over to Nick and let him know we can start calling back up." Tony told him as he flew off the blonde girl.  
"As you wish sir. Mister Fury this is JARVIS, Master Stark has asked me to pass on some valuable information and to let you know communications should be up and running...now." JARVIS told Nick as he repaired their communication arrays for longer distance "Thank you JARVIS, call all Avengers and everyone we got, this is a world-wide emergency. I want everyone working together and helping whom ever they come across. What was that information JARVIS sent?" Nick told everyone and they sent out his message.  
"It looks like data on the reason this is all happening sir. I'll run down to the labs and see what it is." Maria Hill said as she looked over the data that JARVIS transferred over. "Good get on it Hill. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I learn." Nick said walking to the front of the helicarrier. His eye opened wide with shock of what he was looking at.  
Fury stood at the helm of the helicarrier and looked out at the vast city that stretched on over New York City, Long Island, and what looked like parts of New Jersey as well. That was Metropolis and for the first time in a long time, Nick was worried that a lot of people could have just died, some of them could be heroes he came to know over the years, others just innocent by standards caught in a huge mess. He needed to get this situation controlled and fast. The helicarrier grew quiet as they came closer to the city. No one knew what was waiting for them, but everyone knew that it was not going to be pretty and would be hard on everyone. Smoke from fires made parts of the city black as night. This was a day no one would ever forget and it was up to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Justice League to get things under control.


	3. Chapter 3

J'onn stood at the Watchtower looking below as the world he came to know changed before him. Panic gripped his heart as he wondered how his home on Mars was and if it too was affected. He cleared his thought of Mars and focused on the job at hand. He had never heard of Nick Fury or SHIELD but he felt he could trust them. He needed to contact the other members of the league who were on Earth and make sure they were well. His communications were limited and he didn't know who was around besides the ones with him here on the Watchtower. He knew that if anyone could figure out what was happening it was Batman. He asked everyone to cut power from anything they didn't need and boost the power to their communications. He tried to send a message to Batman for help.  
"J'onn to Batman this is the Watchtower, if you can hear me please respond." He waited a few moments and sighed as he heard nothing back. He was to far from Earth to reach him telepathically as well so this was the only way he could try without leaving everyone here stranded. So he tried again to reach him. "Batman this is the Watchtower, do you read me?" J'onn called out again fighting the fear in his voice.  
"I can hear you J'onn but barely give me a moment, and I'll try to strengthen the signal and call you back." Batman responded as his mic screeched and then cut out.  
J'onn let out a sigh of relief knowing that Batman was alive and well. Perhaps now they could get some information about what was happening and find some of the others. J'onn waited patiently and worked to send out heroes and workers to Metropolis to try to help people. He distracted himself with as much as he could till Batman called back. It was only a few moments before the call came back in.  
The mic clicked on again suddenly"J'onn this is Batman come in." His voice was heard much better now and there was no feed back at all.  
"Yes I hear you loud and clear Batman. It's good to hear from you. Our communications are down and I can't reach the other members of the league. Is everything OK in Gotham?" J'onn asked glad to hear his friend's voice.  
"I wish it were but I'm not certain yet. Gotham seems to be fusing with some other city and I think it could very well have affected Arkham. I could have a massive breakout on my hands. I may need back up, fast." Batman said just as stern as normal.  
"I am afraid with out communications I can't find anyone nearby. Also with things as they are the transporters might be off-line or damaged. It could put lives at risk if I tried to use them now. If you can fix the coms I can get you help as quickly as possible." J'onn told him looking around to see the workers on the tower running about frantically trying to get anything to work right.  
"I'll have the bat computer work with the Wayne tech satellites in orbit to try to boost our signals. Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood and myself will have to patrol Gotham for now. Get back to me when we have more information." Batman said not sounding worried about the Watchtower situation.  
"Understood Batman... also be careful.. all of you." J'onn told him honestly worried.  
"Understood J'onn, keep me posted." Batman said as a silence fell between them.  
"Right. Also can you have the Bat computer look into that pulse that knocked out the coms in the first place?" J'onn asked knowing Batman wouldn't show any emotion. "All ready on it. The information will be sent to you as soon as we find anything." Batman answered.  
The com closed and J'onn quickly started to open channels to some of the other members of the league, but he needed to get through to Superman. If this SHIELD and it's heroes were heading to Metropolis, he needed to know. After a few moments of waiting the Watchtower started to light up with calls coming in from many of the heroes needing help. J'onn was glad to see so many were safe. He quickly connected himself with Superman though.  
"Superman, come in Superman, this is the Watchtower. What is your location?" J'onn asked.  
"J'onn is that you? Boy is it great to hear your voice. I'm in Metropolis... I think. There are parts of the city I've never seen before and too many innocent people are running in the streets lost. I've met a few heroes who are helping out, but things look pretty bad." Superman said cutting right to the point.  
"Yes I belive this phenomenon is causing our world to clash with another. Metropolis is being fused with a city called New York. I got in contact with a man from SHIELD. His name was Nick Fury and he's on his way to help." J'onn told him trying to be brief not knowing how long the communications would be up and running.  
"Nick Fury? SHIELD? Not sure who they are but if you think we can trust them then fine. Have you heard from anyone else in the league?" Superman asked him a bit confused about what he heard.  
"Yes Batman, he is the one who got communications back up, but I thought it best to give you a call about your predicament and reinforcements. " J'on explained.  
"Thank you J'onn. Supergirl, Steel, and Power girl are here with me. We're working on getting things together. Wait, looks like Booster Gold is here too. We met a Reed Richards and his team the Fantastic Four. They're helping out too." Superman told J'onn trying to calm him.  
"Fantastic Four? They must be part of Nick Fury's team. I'll try to get in contact with Diana, I fell she might have gone back to Themiscyra to make sure her people are safe. I'll call Aquaman as well to see how things are in Atlantis. Green Lantern was most likely called back to Oa...all of them." J'onn informed Superman.  
"Sorry to cut you off J'onn, found some people who need some help. Looks like Live Wire made it here and isn't helping the situation." Superman told him.  
"Right, forgive me Superman, I am just worried about things going on right now." J'onn told him.  
"I am too J'onn, but we need to focus and get things under control. I'll call back as soon as I handle this. Just keep busy and help any way you can." Superman told him trying to comfort him as best he could right now.  
"Good luck Superman."  
Superman rushed down the streets of a ruined times square where a group of people were being attacked by lightning. He knew this was Live Wires work and he grabbed the civilians before they were struck by a massive electric current.  
"All right Live Wire. You've had your fun. Come out now." Superman said as he rushed the civilians down the street to safety.  
"Live Wire? Who the hells that, and even more who the hell are you?" A voice called out from around him.  
"You're not her. I'm Superman. Not sure who you are friend but you should give up while you can." Superman called out standing on edge and readying himself for a fight.  
"The names Electro pal and I don't plan on giving nothing. Not until that wall crawler comes out and roasts." Electro responded still hiding somewhere around the area.  
"Did someone say wall crawler? You know I have a name sparky, and uh who's the new guy? Seriously the whole red, white, and blue color scheme has to stop, myself included. Oh can we wrap this up quick Electro now I wanna make a new costume!" Spiderman called out as he swung down from around a corner and landed beside Superman looking up at him confused. "Uhhh Hi?"  
"Hi? Who are you? No it doesn't matter right now son. This guy seems dangerous, but I've fought someone like him before. I can handle this." Superman told him and he walked in front of Spiderman to keep him protected.  
"What? You just show up and claim one of my baddies. Hey spark plug tell him you're here for me." Spiderman called out knowing Electro didn't have the best of tempers.  
"Shut it spider!" Electro yelled as he manifested from a big screen and shot a bolt of electricity at Spiderman. Before his Spider sense could go off Superman intercepted the bolt and hovered in the air in front of Spiderman brushing the blast off his chest calmly.  
"See told you I could handle this." Superman said facing Spiderman with a smile, he turned back to Electro and nodded to him.  
"I'm only going to say this once sir. Stop this now before things get out of hand and you hurt yourself or someone." Superman told him as he floated up slowly.  
"Dude behind you, look out!" Spiderman called out as he jumped aside. Superman moved quickly looking above him as a figure floated in the air behind him. Spiderman's spider sense kicked in as bigger bolt of electricity shot towards the both of them.  
"What? Another spark plug. Wait she's kinda cute though." Spiderman said crawling on the wall besides Superman.  
"That's Live Wire you should really find a safe place to take cover. All right you two, nows not the time for this. End it and leave while I'm giving you the chance." Superman told the two of them.  
"There you are Superman. Been looking around for you, and now I find you here with another electric bad guy. What happened you get bored with me all ready?" Live Wire said as she floated down in front of all three of them.  
"Hey Superman I think you have a stalker." Spiderman said jokingly.  
"Back off lightning girl! These two are mine now." Electro called out to her.  
"The names Live Wire, blue boy! I have a score to settle with Superman so go find your own fun!" She responded to him, glancing at him for just a moment before turning her gaze back to Superman.  
"Blue Boy? Why you little bit.." Electro's mouth was hit with a few webs before he could finish.  
"Hey, hey you heard her blue boy, also watch your mouth in front of the lady, it's rude to swear with a woman present." Spiderman said as he got ready for a fight.  
Electro burst into pure energy burning off the webs, and he started shooting bolts at Spiderman. He was fast enough to dodge and then Superman jumped in the way. Superman took the bolt, but it packed more of a punch then the others, and he staggered back a bit for a moment disoriented from the shot. At this point Live Wire flew at him and grabbed him by the head shocking him hard pouring massive volts directly into his head. Electro flew in and joined her, both of them pouring on electricity into his head. Superman yelled in pain as the lightning sprayed everywhere hitting tv's and lamp posts. Spiderman looked around and saw a fire hydrant nearby. He jumped over to it and whistled to the both of them who were focusing on Superman.  
"Hey, You guys look a little parched!"  
He kicked off the front of the hydrant and water shot out at the two villains still holding on to Superman. The water hit them hard and they jumped off in pain. Superman stumbled and dropped to his knees trying to shake off the pain. He tried to stand and charge the two when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.  
"Man of Spiders t'would seem you need a hand. I shall be more than happy to dispatch these villains. Come and tend to your new friend, make sure he is well." Thor said landing softly beside Superman and helped him to his feet.  
"You know I'm glad to see you're here Thor. You can take these two alone?" Spiderman asked as he walked over to Superman and helped him stand up straight.  
"Verily, they shall fall before the might of Mjolnir!" Thor exclaimed grabbing his hammer tight and turning to face off against Electro and Live Wire.  
"Wasn't expecting them to hit that hard. I'm good I can handle this." Superman said trying to focus on what was happening around him.  
"Uhhh no offense Supes but you don't want to get in Thor's way. He's kind of a God and stuff." Spiderman said holding up the still weakened hero.  
Electro and Live Wire recuperated and started to absorb some electric energy around them, they focused it together and then fired a huge bolt of electric energy at the three heros. Thor walked forward slowly and held his hammer out and smiled.  
"You dare to strike the son of Odin! I am Thor god of thunder!" He shouted to the two of them as the bolt connected with Mjolnir, and a loud boom rang out as it began to absorbed the energy. Thor stood there unfazed from the attack, and began his counter attack, he spun Mjolnir with such force it whipped up a small dust storm, and then he let it fly at them both who stood there taken aback by the power Thor just absorb as if it were nothing. Live Wire shock it off and quickly jumped aside pulling Electro into the way of the hammer, which hit Electro hard, and then began to absorb his electric energy. Electro jumped back in pain as the hammer flew into him. He felt his energy leave him and he grew weak, he managed to look up as he saw the hammer fly back to Thor's outstretched hand.  
"Now I shall ask only once more. Surrender or face the might of Thor." He said walking towards Electro hammer clenched tight in his hand.  
Live Wire looked around and caught a glimpse of a boy in a red hoodie running towards Superman. "Oh I have a better idea, let's see if you can stop this!" She shot a bolt at the boy, and before anyone could move Superman said softly "Looks like my back up is here too."  
"SHAZAM!" The boy yelled out as he caught a glimpse of the on coming attack.  
The sky darkened quickly as a bolt of lightning crashed down on top of the boy seconds before Live Wires attack hit him. Smoke filled the streets from where the two bolts struck, all of them looked on in silence waiting for it to clear. Live Wire started to laugh hard and was about to run off when something flew out of the smoke and grabbed her by the neck.  
"Attacking a little kid? That's pretty low don't you think?" Shazam said as he held her tight.  
"Well sweet heart I don't know about you but I'm not looking forward to this fight. Too many of them, and looks like two of them are immune to our powers. Looks like you don't fry today little spider. See ya around toots." Electro turned and started running away, he changed into a bolt of energy and jumped into a street lamp then vanished.  
"Ugh men are such cowards, but he has a point. See you boys later." Live Wire became a bolt of lightning and vanished into a nearby TV.  
"Ha the folly of these villains. They challenged us and then flee when their challenge is met. So Man of Spiders who arth your new allies?" Thor walked over to Spiderman and shook his hand then looked over to Superman and put his hand out to greet him. Before Spiderman could say anything his Avengers ID card rang.  
"Well so much for introductions can't leave Nick on hold. Go for Spiderman, how's it going Nick?" Spiderman joked as he answered.  
"Cut the jokes Spiderman nows not the time. Where are you?" Nick barked into the com.  
"Nice to hear from you too Nick. Here Thor and I were just worried sick we lost you and SHIELD." Spiderman answered back still being sarcastic. "Good Thor's with you. I need you both to be on the look out for a hero named Superman. He is apparently not from our world but he's a good guy. When and if you find him head to Avengers Tower. Your old pal Osborne is attacking it and he's not alone. Flint, Natasha, and some on hand SHIELD agents are holding them back, but they could use the back up. We're on our way but you two would get there much faster than us." Nick informed him.  
"Well I found the Superman and he has a friend whose name I didn't catch." Spiderman told Nick, getting more serious after hearing Green Goblins name.  
"It's Shazam. Nice to meet you guys." Shazam said in the background as he came over to help Superman to his feet.  
"Ugh yea his buddy Shazam is here so we'll head on over to the tower and take care of Gobby." Spiderman ended the call with Nick and turned to the other heroes beside him.  
"So my old buddies up to no good and looks like good old Nick just recruited you two to help with a pest problem." Spiderman told the group of heroes with him.  
"J'onn told me he spoke to that man so if you all need help Shazam and I are here to lend a hand. This is partly my city too after all." Superman said as he started to float in the air.  
"Well if Superman's going count me in as well!" Shazam said as he floated up beside Superman.  
"Agreed if there are enemies that must be defeated then we shall all travel and do battle!" Thor chimed in and began to fly as well.  
"Oh great I'm the only one who can't fly. Piggy back ride anyone?" Spiderman said sarcastically. "Oh dude sure! Let's fly!" Shazam said as he grabbed Spiderman and put him on his back. They followed Thor to the Avengers Tower, evading and flying over new buildings that weren't part of New York before.  
"I don't mind the lift but I guess you're not used to people joking with you...oh man.. Is that the tower? Flint and Widow are going to need some serious help." Spiderman said as he looked down at the Avengers Towers or what was left of it. Another building was mixing in with it. A giant Globe sat at the top of the building and leaned off just a bit. The A from the Avengers tower was being held up by wires and pipes, and in the windows SHIELD agents could be seen rushing people down the stairs to safety. On the fifth floor of the building agents were firing into the streets at a large group of people who were shooting back up at them as they tried to make their way inside. Two people were running across the roof of another building across the street and then stopped at the edge and looked down.  
"By Odin's beard, what has happened to the tower?" Thor exclaimed as he looked on in disbelief.  
"The Daily Planet, it's a news building in Metropolis and it looks like it made a new home here." Superman looked distraught but shook it off.  
"Oh no, Superman are you?" Shazam started to ask but was cut off by Superman shaking his head.  
"Need to call Fury back asap...and the lines are dead again...Ok new plan find Black Widow and Hawkeye and help out with crowd control, but who are they fighting and who are those two over there?" Spiderman pointed out the two he spotted and let off Shazam before they could tell him anything. He swung his way to the roof top and landed behind the two, but before he could say anything they turned and tried to attack. One launched an arrow at him that opened into a net, Spiderman shot his webs and stopped it, and then jumped back as the blonde women who was there came in close to attack. Superman flew in quick before things escalated and looked at the two people in front of him who just attacked Spiderman.  
"Superman!" The two exclaimed simultaneously and run over to greet him.  
"Man am I glad to see you two made it here!" Superman exclaimed happily."That guy you just attacked is a hero from here his names Spiderman." Superman said shaking the hands of the man and women here.  
"Aw crap, lucky the kids got some reflexes on him. Sorry bout that son we saw fighting down below and thought you were trying to get the drop on us. Heh, hanging out with Bats really does work those senses. Who'd have thought? The names Green Arrow nice to meet you and this is Black Canary."  
"Sorry about that Spiderman, nice reflexes there though." She said looking apologetic and extending her hand to Spiderman.  
"Well it was close, but I'm used to dodging arrows from Hawkeye and not the first time a blonde girl took a swing at me. It happens a lot more often than it should actually. Hi I'm Spiderman the big guy with the Hammer is Thor." Spiderman said shaking her hand.  
"Tis a pleasure to meet more warriors, but introductions should be made at a later time. Hawkeye and Widow require aid and that Goblin of yours Man of Spiders is here somewhere." Thor said looking down below at the mess in the streets. "Um Man of Spiders? There is but one Green Goblin, yes?" Thor asked as he looked down into the streets at the things attacking the building.  
"Of course there is why do you...crap. This day just keeps getting worse doesn't it?" Spiderman said as he looked down over the ledge in disbelief.  
All the others came to the edge and looked over the battlefield in the street to see the mass of people fighting, but Spiderman and Thor saw something far worse than the others there knew. Norman Osborn's group of mercenaries known as H.A.M.M.E.R were in the streets trying to take Avengers Tower, but it was worse than just his normal group of thugs.  
"Goblin used the serum to turn them into his own army of goblins. We need to find Hawkeye and Widow now, and then I need to have a long talk with Gobby." Spiderman said shaking his head as the mass of goblins charged the tower, shooting and throwing debris into the windows. They wanted the tower and would stop at nothing to take it this time. From the window across the street they spotted a group of SHIELD agents protecting the front door, Spiderman and Thor saw Black Widow and Hawkeye giving orders and shooting into the street.  
"OK here's the plan who ever can't fly will zip line across the street to where those two are and find out what's going on. You three power houses keep those goblins back from the front door. They most likely want the tower so they will cut damage to the building to a minimum. After that I'll make some noise and try to get Gobby's attention at which point we take him out and get his Goblin H.A.M.M.E.R troops to run back home." Spiderman said taking the lead and launching a Web to the window above the agents. "Everyone ready? Cool, you three go now keep their eyes off us." Spiderman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary jumped on the make shift zip line and slide across to the tower. Superman, Thor, and Shazam flew into the street and began their assault.  
As soon as the three landed in the window and before anyone said anything the Green Goblins voice echoed through out the intercom's of the entire building.  
"Hahaha I knew Nick couldn't resist sending you Spiderman. How do you like my Goblin army? Tell you all what, surrender this building to me and I promise you all a place in my army and we will rule this new world. Stand in my way and perish. I will not be stopped Spiderman not this time. If you think you can stop me then I dare you to challenge me!" Goblins voice cut off the speakers and the assault outside continued.  
"Man this is going to be a long day." Spiderman said shaking his head. "Well let's go rendezvous with the others and get things under control." The three ran off into the hall ready for the worst and ready to give it their all.


	4. Chapter 4

Spiderman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary made their way down the long tangled corridors of the Avengers Planet. Spiderman had named the building that after the mess. They all were silent as they moved down the stairs. They were about to enter open the door to the floor below, when they heard shouting. Someone was asking them who they were.  
"Hey pal calm down its me Spiderman, Nick sent me to help you guys. Where's Hawkeye and Black Widow?" Spiderman asked calmly as he moved closer to the door. His spider sense wasn't going off so he knew they weren't in any immediate danger, but he thought it best to keep his guard up.  
"Spiderman, that really you?" A man's voice called out from behind the door.  
"Hawkeye? Oh man its great to hear your voice. Listen Nicks on his way and he wants this place cleaned up before dinner so what's the plan?" Spiderman said jokingly. "Yea that's him, can't take anything serious. Open the door and fall back to the window. I'm sure those three can handle themselves but we need to give them cover to keep the pedestrians safe." Hawkeye said as he ordered the SHIELD agents to move. The door unlocked and the other three heroes entered the hall over looking the street.  
"Flint these guys are here to help out too. This is Green Arrow and the woman with him is Black Canary. Where's Widow?" Spiderman said as he introduced the two with him.  
Hawkeye paused and turned around to see the people with him. He looked Black Canary up and down and then looked over at Green Arrow. He saw the bow on his back and smiled.  
"Archer huh? You any good?" Hawkeye asked.  
"I'm damn good kid. Could probably teach you a thing or two." Arrow answered him with an air of confidence.  
"Oh yea old man? Prove it. Little friendly wager, who ever takes out the most goblins wins. More points if you take out THE Goblin." Flint said boasting knowing how well of an archer he was.  
"Ha old man? Your on sport. Show me what the Goblin looks like so I can claim my prize. Bragging rights I'm guessing?" Arrow said boasting right back.  
"Ha you're own." The two men ran to the window and set up. They lifted their hands and counted down from three. After that they started launching arrows down on the battle.  
"Ugh men sometimes. Always want to show off." Black Canary said as she watched Arrow go to work and was surprised to see Hawkeye keeping up.  
"I know right this whole macho thing we got going on. Soo my guess is you can fight since you tried to punch me. Wanna help me beat up an ugly Goblin?" Spiderman said responding sarcastically to her comment.  
"If you're going after him Spiderman count me in as well. Director Fury wouldn't like you running around alone anyway." A voice said from a doorway off to their right and Black Widow stood by watching the two of them. "Besides it looks like Flint, Thor, and those guys have this covered. Time for us women to have some fun. Found someone else to help too." She said to him as she made her way through the door.  
"Oh is it Tony? I hope its Tony." Spiderman said.  
Black Widow came into the hall way and made her way towards Spiderman and Black Canary, and following close behind her was a tall green women.  
"Oh you want Tony, Spidey I didn't know you swung that way." She-Hulk said as she made her way towards them.  
"Oh She-Hulk wasn't expecting you here, and no I just miss my buddy Tony...wait when did I become a woman?" Spiderman said looking around, he shook his head and introduced Black Canary to the two women who joined them. "She-Hulk, Widow this is Black Canary. Her and those guys are gonna be...EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Spiderman's spider sense went off and everyone reacted just in time as the windows they were all near exploded. The Green Goblin shot his missiles into the window and flew back up towards the rooftop laughing the entire way. "OK Spidey, I know you and Osborn have a past, but after that you mind if I knock his lights out?" She-Hulk asked as she stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around and started helping pick up huge debris and tossing it out the hole the Goblin just made. "Is everyone ok? Thanks for the heads up Spiderman." Widow said as she crawled out from some rocks and glass.  
"Yea good call, how did you know that was coming though?" Canary asked as she too crawled from some rocks and She Hulk helped her to her feet. The girls looked around and saw Hawkeyes and Green Arrow right back in the window fighting off who ever tried to get in after that attack.  
"It's this thing I have, kind of like a sixth sense that alerts me to danger. I call it my spider sense. Now everyone ready we need to climb up to catch up to Gobby." Spiderman said as he made his was to the staircase. "I mean you girls can't fly and I'm not bullet proof so no way am I climbing the side of the building." Spiderman said as he headed towards the door.  
"Hold on a second Spider, let get some cover fire and then go up the outside. I'll take care of anything that gets passed the boys." Black Canary said as she walked towards the window. "Boys, cover your ears!" She took a deep breath and let out her screech just as everyone covered their ears. Superman, Shazam, and Thor stood their ground as the sound wave howled past them and knocked the goblin troops off their feet. "Shall we go? Boys you wouldn't happen to have a grappling hook on those arrows would you?" She said calmly as everyone on the floor looked over at her.  
"Ha I do love a women who screams. Almost as much as the thrill of battle. Come brothers let's continue this fight. For Asgard!" Thor yelled after the shock wave had ended. He called down massive bolts of lightning now that he was even more excited to do battle.  
Shazam watched as Thor called down thunder bolts and smacked the goblins away with his hammer. Shazam watched this man wage war and he grew excited so he flew into battle and started throwing lightning bolts as well. Superman was enjoying himself as well and flew into battle breaking guns and knocking out goblins as they swarmed. Green Arrow and Hawkeyes smiled at Black Canary and both shot their repel arrows up to the top of the building.  
"Gotta love that woman, be safe hun." He grabbed the rope and handed it to her.  
"Always am and these guys look very capable. You have fun too." She answered him as she started her climb.  
"Have fun Natasha, don't hurt him too bad." Hawkeyes said as Natasha jumped out the window and started to climb.  
"No promises there." Widow said as she climbed.  
Spiderman walked over to the window and shot a thick web up to the roof. He handed it to She-Hulk. "After you Shulkie."  
"Aw aren't you adorable. Love the tights by the way." She told him as they hopped out the window.  
"Uh thanks, that green really brings out your eyes." Spiderman responded as they all started to climb the tower. "OK so I'll stay in the front. If my spider sense goes off I can warn you all. Black Canary you ok watching the rear?" He asked.  
"Will do Spider." She told him.  
"I'm watching a rear too Spidey. It's so cute and jiggly, don't you think Tasha?" She-Hulk said as she watched Spiderman take the lead.  
"Focus please!" Spiderman shouted as all the girls laughed behind him. "This is why I can't work with women."  
Superman looked turned and looked at the tower and saw the four making their climb. He turned back to the battle ground and called the others over. "So the girls and Spiderman are heading up the building to find that Green Goblin. Hawkeyes and Green Arrow are going to give us ground support. I'm going to fly up and follow them if anything gets past you two, I'll take care of it. You guys can handle this right?" He asked them.  
"Ha I've faced off against mightier foes! Me and the man-child can take a few goblins as the man of Spiders calls them." Thor answered as he tossed Mjolnir into an on coming group.  
"Ugh yea what Thor said. We got this Superman. Go do what you have to do." Shazam nodded and called down more lighting bolts. "Just wish these guys weren't so persistent!"  
"Do not falter my friend, after battle we shall feast and enjoy our victory!" Thor said patting Shazam on the back and giving him a reassuring smile. "You are strong and brave, you would surely be welcomed as an Asgardian. Now back to the fight at hand. We can not let the others have all the fun."  
"Thanks Thor. Let's beat the snot out of some goblins!" Shazam said flying back into battle as Thor laughed behind him and charged soon after.  
Superman shook his head and sighed "He is not going to be the best influence on that kid." Superman looked around and saw they had things covered. He turned around and used his x-ray vision to scan the building. The back of the building was clear, they were focusing the entire offense on the front. He saw the civilians and agents trying to get out but debris blocked the exit. "Guys there are civilians trapped inside. I'm going in to give them hand and get them out. Cover those four!" He called out and made his way to the back. He needed to get them out but he also wanted to see of Lois was here and safe.  
He got to the back and punched a hole in the wall off to side where everyone was. He came in and put his hands up so that the SHIELD agents wouldn't attack him. "It's okay boys I'm on your side helping out in the front. I saw you were trapped and came to make an exit. Go on get the civilians out." Superman said as his eyes darted from face to face. He saw Jimmy running over to him from the crowd.  
"Oh man Superman glad your here. Everyone's safe. Lois is home I was on the phone with her before everything went dead. She should be ok. Knowing her she's in the thick of something getting a story." Jimmy informed him.  
"Thanks Jimmy, go get somewhere safe. I need to head back out front and help out." Superman said as he shook Jimmy's hand and flew out the hole he came in from. He was a little more relieved knowing she wasn't there and now he could help to his fullest. He came around the corner and saw Spiderman and the girls were entering the building on a higher floor. Green Arrow and Hawkeyes were still shooting arrows but both were running low. Superman called Thor and Shazam back and he used his ice breath to make a wall to hold back the goblins. "This should buy us some time to relax. Let's fall back and see how everyone inside is doing."  
"Yes a wise plan Superman, come let's go." Thor said as he helped the tired Shazam to his feet and flew up to meet the others inside. "Have we word from the man of Spiders and his female compatriots?"  
"Nothing just yet but I'm sure they'll be ok. That green girl looks like she packs a punch." Arrow said as he took off his hat and fanned himself. "Well we didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves. My names Green Arrow, pleasure to meet you boys. Also got 100 kiddo."  
"The names Hawkeye, same nice to meet you and 101. Nice work though but still one shy from beating me. Man wish I could see you in your prime old man." Hawkeye said as he walked over and shook Green Arrows hand.  
"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Shazam its awesome fighting with you guys!" Shazam said getting a second wind and growing excited.  
"Yes I am Thor Odin-son, future king of Asgard, and god of thunder. It is an honor to meet you warriors." Thor introduced himself and looked out the window watching the wall of ice to make sure it wasn't about to give way. "Most impressive Superman should we go aid the women? Perhaps they will reward us if we do." Thor joked.  
"Don't know about that big guy. Those girls look like they'd soon kick our asses then give us a reward." Arrow said as the group had a good laugh. The calm moment was welcomed and the group looked back out the hole in the wall and waited in silence. The other four of them made it inside on the upper levels and Natasha lead them into the higher parts of the building where security in the Avengers Tower was. She needed to deactivate them so the systems wouldn't attack Black Canary thinking she was an intruder. This put them in a bit of danger since it also wouldn't respond if the Green Goblin walked the halls. They were relying on Spiderman to warn of danger and they stayed spread out to not get caught off guard.  
"That spider sense of yours sure is helpful. I still want to jab that goblin in the face and teach him some manners." She-Hulk said keeping her guard up and they walked along the halls to a staircase.  
"Tell me about it, I'd be paste if I didn't have this thing. Getting bit by a radio-active spider wasn't all that bad." Spiderman joked as he looked around. "You know this really isn't like ol Stormin' Norman, he usually has a trap laid out for me. Maybe he didn't expect me to take the stairs."  
"Shh, top floor keep stay alert." Widow warned them as she pushed the door open and Goblin turned around a bit confused.  
"You took the stairs? Who takes the stairs?" He said as he grabbed his pumpkin bombs and tossed them at the group. Black Canary pushed past Black Widow and let out her scream. The bombs exploded in mid-air and the yell caught Goblin off guard. He got dizzy, covered his ears, and took a step back. Canary and She-Hulk took the opportunity to charge him. She-Hulk sent a right hook to his ribs and knocked the air out of him, she followed with a left jab that turned him and staggered him. Black Canary was right there waiting on him. She gave him a summer salt kick that knocked him back and gave him another yell pushing him back even more.  
Goblin staggered over to She-Hulk again, but he used his momentum to throw a punch hard at her face. She wasn't expecting the attack and it connected causing her to stumble back. Goblin grabbed her arm and tossed her at Black Canary who was running at him. She-Hulk landed on her and they both flew back, he used this time to throw more of his goblin bombs at the two, but Spiderman shot them with his webs and they flew out the window. His spider sense went off as the goblins glider came crashing in from behind them. Widow moved around silently during the fight positioning herself in a vantage point and she had it now. The Green Goblin jumped on his glider and she ran and slid under it. Her wrist bands charged and she sent an electric pulse into the machine. Goblin yelled as he was electrocuted from his own board.  
Spiderman took the chance to run over and kick him right off his glider and as he flew back he started launching a huge amount of webs at him. He wrapped him up and stuck him to the ceiling of the room. "It's over Gobby call off your men!" Spiderman told him.  
The Goblin simply laughed at him and said nothing. She-Hulk got up and looked at Black Canary who had passed out from the weight of She-Hulk crashing down on her. She-Hulk got angry and walked over to them cracking her knuckles." Move handsome I know how to get people to talk!"  
"Ugh I know there's a little Hulk in you but try not to kill him." Spiderman told her.  
"Don't worry I have no intention of killing him, but I am going to make him hurt...bad!" She got up to him as he dangled from the ceiling and laid into him like a punching bag. Left hooks, right hooks, jabs. She showed him little mercy as they heard bones breaking. Widow and Spiderman told to stop and She-Hulk took a breath, grabbed Goblin by his chin and punched him in the nose. She hit him so hard he flew back and took a piece of the ceiling with him. He bounced a few times across the floor, and then rolled to the window a trail of blood followed him.  
Goblin coughed and looked up. He was shaking from pain but didn't say a word. The webbing got loose as he bounced and he used it to call his glider which grabbed him and crashed out the window. He flew off in the distance and the three watched him make his escape.  
They quickly turned back to Canary and checked up on her. They didn't want to move her for fear she might be seriously hurt. The room got dark and they turned around to see the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier finally arrived. Spiderman called Nick and told them to send medics. The hoard outside saw the giant ship and ran away. Thor, Superman, and Shazam flew up to the top floor, but grabbed Hawkeyes and Green Arrow before they did. The team gathered as Nick walked into the room. He took a deep breath and asked all of them to come aboard the carrier. They all agreed and looked down at the mess below them, and they knew this was just the start of things to come.


End file.
